Screen savers continue to evolve. Originally developed to reduce the likelihood of damage to a computer screen caused by over-exposure of images, screen savers have over the years become an integral part of virtually all computer systems. As any computer user knows, screen savers activate after a period of inactivity to display quirky or abstract images which can be deactivated by any user interaction with the computer, such as a keystroke or mouse movement, for example.
Recently, however, screen savers have taken on a more sophisticated function. Security concerns have led to the development of password-enabled screen savers that prevent unauthorized access to a user's computer unless a password is entered to deactivate the screen saver. Password-enabled screen savers are common in corporate settings where the terminals and computers of employees are routinely left unattended, making them easy targets for hackers and intruders. The problem is particularly acute when an employee is away from his or her desk for long periods of time, such as during lunch or off-hours, for example.
While current screen savers are effective for their intended purposes, they nonetheless suffer from several notable drawbacks. First, there is no known way for a user to customize screen saver parameters in a comprehensive and refined way. The Microsoft™ Windows™' screen saver, for example, allows a user to select the screen saver content/image and inactivity time (e.g., the time of inactivity required for a screen saver to activate), but it does not allow the user to globally customize other relevant parameters, such as, for example: (1) the particular dates or times when activation is enabled or disabled, (2) the type of computer or connectivity being utilized (e.g., laptop or desktop; online or offline, LAN or WAN, local or remote, etc.), or (3) whether a screen saver should be password-enabled. Current screen savers also do not allow a system administrator, for example, to particularly define screen saver operation.
Second, password-enabled screen savers can disrupt work flow and productivity in corporate settings by requiring a password to deactivate a screen saver. This creates problems for employees that may need to spend significant time away from their computers, but who also need immediate and prompt access without delay. Password-enabled screen savers are also problematic because they require users to memorize yet another password as part of their work environment.
These and other problems exist.